Feeling
by BluePrince14
Summary: Jongin memang dikutuk/Tapi bisakah sekali saja ia berharap, jika ceritanya akan berakhir sama seperti cerita dongeng yang ia benci itu?/ChanKai fic untuk kak 'el/Don't like don't read, please! :D


Park Chanyeol.

Jongin pertama kali bertemu dengannya di depan rumahnya, pada salah satu hari di April sore. Ia hanya tidak tahu ada orang lain yang hendak membuka pintu juga dari dalam, saat ia membuka pintu dari sisi yang lain. Singkatnya, tubuhnya terhuyung menabrak sosok itu. Berakhir dengan terdiam kaget dengan sepasang tangan memegangi bahunya. Jongin menatapi orang itu lama. Dan orang itu menatapnya juga. Tepat di mata. Lalu sama-sama terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Jangan tanya seberapa dekat wajah mereka karena Jongin bahkan bisa merasakan nafas hangat itu, menyapu kulit pipinya. Mengerjap? Jongin seakan lupa bagaimana caranya.

"Ah, M-maaf." Chanyeol mundur dengan canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

Jongin mengerjap sekali sebelum membalas dengan mengangguk kecil. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya. Jongin berjalan melewati Chanyeol dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi saja dari sana. Demi Tuhan, seingatnya ia tidak punya kelainan jantung. Lalu kenapa jantungnya―

"Kau…"

Tap

Langkah lebar Jongin terhenti begitu saja. Ini aneh. Kenapa pula dia harus repot-repot menenangkan dirinya dengan menarik nafas terlebih dulu sebelum berbalik dan menanggapi pendek seperti; "Ya?" Alisnya tertaut menyadari sesuatu yang tidak biasa sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Wajahnya tak berekspresi. Karena sebenarnya ia hanya sedang menutupi kegugupannya.

"Kau pasti Jongin, ya?"

Sosok itu mendekat dan Jongin dengan bodohnya menahan nafasnya. Jongin mengangguk. Meski dalam hati bertanya ada apa dengan dirinya dan apa mau pemuda didepannya itu terhadapnya.

"Aku Chanyeol," tangan pemuda itu terulur. Sebuah senyum lebar menyilaukan Jongin saat pemuda itu berdiri tepat di depannya. "Aku teman hyungmu."

Dan Jongin tak punya pilihan lain selain menyambut uluran tangan itu, merasakan sebuah sengatan listrik bertekanan rendah pada pergelangan tangannya saat itu. Percaya atau tidak, ia merasa tenggorokkannya kering saat menyebutkan namanya sebagai respon. "Jongin."

-o0o-

**Feeling**

By BluePrice14

_Cast:_

ChanKai

_Warning:_

Alternative Universe, Out of Character, BL―Crack pair.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

-o0o-

"Kai-ya!"

"Uhuk―" Jongin tersedak karena kaget. Ia sedang minum dan baru saja mau menelan cairan itu saat tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di samping kanannya sambil mengalungkan tangan di lehernya, merangkulnya dari belakang.

"Kai-ya? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol, si pelaku tadi memandang Kai khawatir sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya karena Kai tidak berhenti terbatuk. "KAI-YA!" serunya heboh.

Kai menepis tangan Chanyeol yang mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan kesal, "APA HYUNG?" Kai mulai merutuk kebiasaan hyungnya satu itu yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti hantu. Jika bisa Jongin ingin sekali menyiram hyungnya itu dengan air sekarang, siapa tahu otaknya akan sedikit benar setelahnya. Jongin bukan hanya kaget karena kedatangannya saja tapi juga kaget karena Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya begitu. Ini bukan yang pertama kali, Chanyeol-hyung memang selalu seenaknya, terlebih padanya. Tapi tetap saja Jongin tidak pernah terbiasa.

Chanyeol tercenung melihat Jongin yang berdiri dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, "Aku khawatir padamu, Kai-ya…"

Jongin mengusap sudut bibirnya yang basah, memutar bola mata jengah lalu mendesah. Rasanya bosan mendengar pembelaan diri hyungnya yang selalu menggunakan kalimat itu-itu saja saat ia mulai akan meledak, meski sedikit banyak itu memang efektif. Perilaku Chanyeol-hyung memang sedikit ajaib. "Hm," sahutnya pendek.

Chanyeol berdiri dan menyusul Kai hingga berjalan tepat di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kai-ya?"

Jongin menoleh tanpa menghentikan langkah, "Kenapa kau selalu menayakan hal itu setiap kali bertemu hyung? Kau tidak bosan?" Aku saja yang mendengarnya bosan, tambah Kai dalam hati. Meski tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia cukup senang mendapati perhatian semacam itu dari sang hyung. Ia hanya penasaran apa alasan sebenarnya.

"A-a, tidak sama sekali." Chanyeol menggeleng semangat, mengulum senyum "Memang apa salahnya menanyakan kabar, hum?"

Jongin diam saja. Seperti biasa pertanyaannya memang selalu kembali padanya. Benar-benar… Kapan ia bisa mendapat jawaban yang membuatnya puas, sih?

"Jadi… bagaimana kabarmu, Kai-ya?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan kabarku tadi pagi hyung dan ini baru dua jam…"

"Ah, aku mengerti." Chanyeol mengangguk meyakinkan tapi Jongin malah ragu apa benar Chanyeol mengerti maksudnya. Karena pemuda bersenyum lebar itu malah kembali bertanya, "Apa harimu menyenangkan?"

"Tadinya," jawab Jongin pendek.

Chanyeol cemberut. "Jangan bilang jadi tidak menyenangkan karena aku tadi,"

"Memang benar kok,"

"Kai-ya!"

Kai mencibir dan mengeluh dalam hati. Ia benci Chanyeol yang sudah mulai merajuk dengan berlebihan begini. Melihat ekspresinya yang sudah seperti anjing terbuang membuatnya selalu luluh. Dan membuatnya tidak jadi marah. Kenapa selalu begitu? "Aku hanya bercanda, hyung," 'kan? Pada akhirnya ia malah berbohong.

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lebar mendengar jawabannya. "Nah, begitu dong! Bagaimana kalau kita nonton sepulang sekolah? Kau mau 'kan? Pasti menyenangkan…" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Hm," tanggap Jongin pendek dan tenang. Berlawanan sekali dengan jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum di dalam sana karena hal kecil yang dilakukan pemuda jangkung dengan senyum cemerlang itu. Hanya karena Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya di bahunya. Merangkulnya, lagi. Dan kali ini ditambah sebuah ajakan kencan sepulang sekolah.

Oh, Jongin. Kau hanya terlalu berlebihan, pikirnya.

**-o0o-**

Ini acara menonton mereka yang sudah tak terhitung yang keberapa. Terlalu sering, semenjak pertemuan mereka pertama kali keduanya memang menjadi sangat dekat. Terlebih saat Jongin memutuskan masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan kakaknya, atau dengan kata lain, SMA yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berbeda satu tingkat dan menjadi dekat karena kakak Jongin―Suho, meminta Chanyeol untuk menjaga adiknya selama di sekolah setelah dirinya lulus.

Jongin hanya tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kakaknya. Ia sudah besar dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, jadi untuk apa meminta Chanyeol menjaganya? Lagipula, kenapa juga Chanyeol-hyungnya itu mau-maunya merepotkan diri?

'_Tentu. Aku senang karena bisa mempunyai adik.'_

Memikirkan jawaban itu membuat Kai tersenyum kecut. Masih ia ingat dengan jelas senyuman Chanyeol saat mengatakannya, menunjukkan betapa tulusnya ucapan yang ia berikan pada waktu itu. Dan itu membuatnya cukup… mencelos? Sejak awal ia memang sudah memiliki perasaan lain pada hyungnya itu. Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk dirinya menyadari hal itu. Dan waktu yang tidak sebentar pula untuk membuat dirinya mengakuinya. Hanya saja ia tahu itu tidaklah benar. Tidak seharusnya perasaan itu ada dan ia berusaha melupakannya setiap saat. Meski pada akhirnya perasaan itu malah berkembang menjadi semakin besar, hingga seakan menghimpit dadanya hingga sesak. Jongin menyerah pada akhirnya dan mulai menganggap dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika mungkin ia hanya salah mengartikan perasaannya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia yakini sekarang. Mengatakannya? Itu akan menjadi pilihan terakhirnya. Karena ia tidak mau Chanyeol pergi menjauhinya.

"Ini," Chanyeol menyodorkan popcorn. Dan Jongin menerima begitu saja, setengah melamun.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju gedung bioskop. Chanyeol sedang mengoceh tentang hal-hal random lagi dan Jongin bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mendengarkan apa topiknya. Yang ia dengar hanya suara Chanyeol dan itu sudah cukup. Ia hanya mengikuti orang yang menarik tangannya itu hingga tahu-tahu sudah berada di kursinya yang terletak tepat di samping kiri Chanyeol.

Film pun mulai di putar. Dan Jongin malah menengok ke sebelah menatap wajah antusias Chanyeol yang terlihat samar-samar terpantul cahaya dari layar. Jantungnya, kembali bereaksi saat melihat lengkungan bibir yang membuat senyum kecil di wajah tampan itu.

Chanyeol yang merasa dipandangi balik menatapnya, tersenyum lebih lebar kali ini. Lalu mengusak rambut hitamnya. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Jangan rusak tatanan rambutku, hyung." Jongin menggalingkan wajahnya, bersyukur karena tempat ini cukup gelap untuk menyamarkan rona merah samar yang ia yakin menyapu pipinya setelah itu.

**-o0o-**

Jongin merasa jika dirinya dikutuk. Mungkin karena dia selalu nakal saat dirinya masih kecil dan sering membuat teman-temannya menangis. Mungkin juga karena ia selalu membangkang setiap ucapan orang tua dan juga kakaknya untuk melakukan suatu hal dan malah melakukan kebalikannya. Atau mungkin lagi karena ia selalu bolos les piano saat SMP karena bosan. Jongin tak yakin yang mana, tapi dia merasa jika dirinya memang dikutuk.

Satu yang ia sesali. Dari sekian banyaknya jenis kutukan yang bisa ia peroleh, kenapa harus kutukan yang satu ini? Kenapa harus mengutuknya dengan mendatangkan Chanyeol ke sisinya? Jongin tidak mengerti, tapi dia memang yakin dirinya telah dikutuk.

"Pakai ini, Kai-ya." Chanyeol menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu Jongin yang saat itu sedang melamun menatapi langit malam yang sedang menangis. Jongin ingin menolak, tapi ia tahu itu akan sia-sia karena Chanyeol-hyung adalah seorang pemaksa yang benar-benar ahli membuat orang paling keras kepala pun luluh. Apalagi dirinya.

"Gomawo," jadi hanya itu yang Jongin katakan selanjutnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

Hujan menyambut mereka begitu keluar dari gedung bioskop. Dan membuat keduanya memutuskan untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu. Namun pada nyatanya, persedian air di atas sana seakan belum habis. Jongin sudah merasa tubuhnya menggigil karena dingin, meski kini ia memakai jaket milik Chanyeol-hyungnya. Meski jemarinya kini bertautan dengan jemari Chanyeol-hyungnya.

"Kita pulang sekarang," adalah keputusan Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu. Sebelum mengambil motornya. Jongin bertanya kenapa. Dan Chanyeol berkata, "Lebih lama di sini akan membuatmu flu, Kai-ya. Berpeganganlah yang erat karena hyung akan membawamu pulang secepat mungkin. Agar kau tidak usah kedinginan terlalu lama. Mengerti?"

Jongin benar-benar dikutuk 'kan? Karena jika tidak. Maka tolong katakan padanya bagaimana caranya ia bisa menghentikan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Karena setiap tindakan Chanyeol malah semakin membuatnya jatuh semakin dalam. Hingga rasanya terlalu sulit untuk kembali berdiri.

Sigh. Jongin memang dikutuk.

**-o0o-**

"Hatchim―!" Jongin yang sedang melepas sepatunya terbersin. Hidungnya memerah dan berair sekarang. Tubuhnya masih menggigil, ia mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai dan melangkah masuk, menaruh helm di tangannya di meja lalu duduk. Kepalanya sedikit pusing jadi ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya sebentar di sana.

Ia tersenyum dalam diamsaat merasakan sesuatu terlempar dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Keringkan rambutmu, Kai-ya. Dan cepat ganti baju. Kau bisa sakit."

"Kau terdengar seperti ibuku, hyung," balas Jongin sambil mengambil handuk yang menutupi wajahnya. "Lagipula rambutku tidak basah karena memakai helm, dasar hyung _pabbo_," tambahnya lagi sambil terkekeh.

Seluet Chanyeol menoleh dari pintu dapur dengan wajah masam, "Siapa yang kau bilang _pabbo_, ha? Cepat ganti bajumu." Dan sosok itu kembali menghilang dari pandangan Jongin.

Jongin memang beranjak, tapi bukan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian seperti yang Chanyeol-hyungnya perintahkan tadi. Langkah kakinya membawa dia ke arah dapur. Dengan mengendap-ngendap ia mendekati Chanyeol yang memungginya dengan handuk di tangan. Ia melebarkan handuk putih itu supaya bisa menutupi kepala Chanyeol. Ia melangkah semakin dekat dan berhasil menutupi kepala hyungnya itu dengan handuk

"Kai-y―"

Bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang berbalik dan menabraknya.

Untuk sedetik Jongin merasa tubuhnya mati rasa. Matanya membulat kaget sebagai respon saat bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Chanyeol meski tertutupi handuk selama sedetik sebelum wajahnya menjauh.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan handuk di wajahnya dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Jongin. Ia tersenyum dan memencet hidung Jongin tanpa bisa dihindari. "Kau mau menjahiliku, he, Kai-ya? Berani sekali kau."

"Ya, hyung! Lepaskan!"

Chanyeol tertawa dan melepaskan tangannya saat hidung Jongin yang tadinya sudah memerah karena flu kini semakin memerah. "Ganti baju sana," ujarnya kemudian.

Jongin merengut dan melipat tangan di dadanya. Jongin mengambil handuk di tangan hyungnya itu dan menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut Chanyeol tanpa repot-repot meminta izin terlebih dahulu, membuat Chanyeol terkaget dan tak bisa berkata-kata. "Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu padamu, hyung. Ganti baju sana," ketus Jongin. "Kau memberikan jaketmu padaku, kau juga memberikan helm untuk aku pakai sementara kau kebasahan. Dan masih berani menyuruh orang? Mau mati?"

Jongin sibuk dengan handuknya, tak sanggup melihat senyum Chanyeol yang perlahan mengembang berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Gomawo, Kai-ya…"

"Hm." Jongin sadar bukan hanya hidungnya yang memerah, tapi kini, wajahnya juga.

Langit malam masih menangis diluar beberapa setelahnya, dan di dalam sini mereka juga tidak banyak bicara lagi, melainkan mengisi waktu dan menikmati keheningan dengan secangkir cokelat panas yang telah Chanyeol buat beralaskan sofa dengan sebagian tubuh tertutup selimut yang sama. Lalu tertidur begitu saja.

**-o0o-**

_Jongin tidak suka dengan cerita dongeng. Karena baginya itu terlalu klise. Dimana ada seorang puteri yang mempunyai seorang pangeran tampan yang mencintainya, lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya._

_Tapi bisakah sekali saja ia berharap, jika ceritanya akan berakhir sama seperti cerita dongeng yang ia benci itu?_

**-o0o-**

Keesokan paginya Jongin bangun di kamarnya dan bukannya di sofa. Pasti Chanyeol-hyung yang memidahkanku dari sofa, batinnya. Untuk sebentar Jongin hanya diam, menatap langit-langit dan mengatur nafasnya. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum bangkit karena mencium wangi makanan dari luar. Pasti Chanyeol-hyung juga yang sedang membuat sarapan. Jangan tanya kenapa ia tahu. Karena ia sudah tinggal di sini selama hampir setahun. Itu sama sekali tidak aneh baginya. Chanyeol hyung memang pandai memasak, dan itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan kenapa mereka bisa bertahan di apartemen ini tanpa perlu tersiksa kelaparan.

Jongin ingat saat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya ke sini, saat itu ia hanya disuruh sang hyung untuk membawakan sebuah proposal kegiatan sekolah pada Chanyeol, yang ternyata adalah orang yang kemarin ia temui di depan rumahnya. Suho hyung memang seorang presiden sekolah, dan Chanyeol kebetulan menjabat sebagai ketua pelaksana pensi untuk acara tahunan. Meski pada awalnya ia menolak, tapi Jongin benar-benar berterimakasih pada hyungnya karena membuatnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol setelah sampai di rumah. Setidaknya pertemuan mereka kali ini dalam situasi yang lebih baik dan cukup menyenangkan.

Waktu berjalan cepat setelah itu. Dan selama itu, semakin dekat juga mereka. Jongin merasa nyaman di dekat Chanyeol karena ia begitu lucu, ia juga mendapati begitu banyak kesamaan antara mereka. Mulai dari musik dan sepak bola. Jongin menjadi sering mampir hingga memutuskan untuk 'pindah' ke sini karena lebih dekat dengan SMAnya. Tentu saja atas tawaran Chanyeol yang sebelumnya mencurahkan isi hatinya yang kesepian tinggal sendiri di apartemen.

Dan tak terasa kini sudah hampir setahun.

Ini adalah tahun terakhir Chanyeol di _high school_ dan sekaligus menjadi tahun keduanya. Semester akan segera berakhir dan Jongin tidak tahu harus sedih atau malah justru bersyukur karena takkan mendapati hyung_ hyperactive_nya itu ada di sekitarnya di kawasan sekolah lagi. Merangkulnya tanpa malu. Mungkin keduanya, pikirnya.

Sarapan mereka selama ini selalu sangat sederhana. Memang apa yang bisa diharapkan? Menu biasa mereka tak akan jauh-jauh dari roti ditambah selai. Atau jika tidak, itu akan menjadi selai di tambahkan pada roti. Kecuali jika Chanyeol-hyung sedang berniat memasak maka ia akan membuat nasi goreng untuk mereka berdua. Jongin tidak pernah memasak. Ia selalu menjadi bagian penghabis makanan, alih-alih pembuat makanan. Mari serahkan pembuatan makanan pada Chanyel-hyung, adalah motonya. Dan Chanyeol akan tertawa acap kali mendengar kalimat itu. Lalu menggusak rambut Jongin dengan gemas setelahnya. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

Jongin tersenyum mengingat itu semua. Ia menatap dirinya di cermin, yang terlihat segar setelah mandi. Ia hanya memakai kaos di dalam _sweater_ birunya, juga celana selutut. Hari ini hari Minggu dan Jongin tidak berencana pergi kemana pun.

Jongin melangkah keluar kamar. "Hyung. Sarapannya sudah siap? Aku lapar," teriaknya sambil berbalik menutup pintu.

Sosok lain muncul dari arah dapur.

"Kai? Selamat pagi,"

Jongin terdiam sebentar di posisinya yang masih menghadap pintu dengan tangan yang masih memegang knop. Sebuah desiran halus terasa saat itu, setelah ia mendengar sapaan dari suara seseorang yang terdengar tidak asing. Jongin mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tubuhnya menegang tapi dengan cepat ia mendapatkan kembali kontrol tubuhnya yang seakan hilang dalam detik-detik tadi. Jongin berbalik, tersenyum lebar, "Baekhyun-hyung? Selamat pagi. Kapan datang, hyung?" tanya Jongin semangat begitu antusias, terdengar. Ia berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun menuju dapur lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kemarin malam," jawabnya. Ia menaruh sebuah piring berisi makanan di meja, tepat di depan Jongin.

"Benarkah? Kenapa tidak beritahu aku? Apa Chanyeol-hyung tahu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, sementara Jongin cemberut, karena hal itu menjelaskan bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya orang yang terkejut pagi ini. Tapi itu hanya sedetik karena setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum. "Bagaimana Jepang? Apa menyenangkan?" Jongin mengambil sumpitnya dan tanpa izin mencicipi makanan di depannya terlebih dahulu. Matanya berbinar saat mendapati semua makanan itu enak.

Selama hampir sebulan kebelakang Baekhyun memang pergi ke Jepang untuk _study_nya.

Baekhyun berkedip jahil, "Di sana aku bertemu banyak pemuda tampan." Lalu dia tertawa. Keras.

Jongin tertawa juga. "Tapi aku yakin tidak ada yang setampan Chanyeol-hyung. Buktinya hyung langsung kemari setelah pulang untuk sarapan," ujarnya setengah ledeknya. Matanya mengerling.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sama sekali tidak merindukan si _giant_ itu, tahu."

"Masa?" goda Jongin. "Kelihatannya kok malah sebaliknya ya?"

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, kali ini dengan wajah yang perlahan bersemu. Baekhyun memang sangat cantik, meski ia seorang namja, apalagi dengan wajah berekspresi seperti itu, Jongin akui. Kulitnya yang layaknya porselen dan rambut hitamnya membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka ken, tapi dalam versi yang lebih feminim. Selain cantik, Baekhyun juga sangat menyenangkan. Dia adalah _happy virus_ yang lain. Dan juga, suaranya sangat merdu. Pantas saja Chanyeol begitu menyukainya. Jongin tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya jatuh pada tangan kiri Baekhyun, yang di salah satu jarinya terdapat sebuah cincin.

Itu… menjelaskan semuanya 'kan?

Jongin merasakan desiran pelan itu lagi.

"Kemana si_ giant_ itu? Dia bilang hanya akan pergi untuk berbelanja sebentar. Dan sekarang belum kembali juga," omel Baekhyun. Bukan pada Jongin, melainkan lebih terlihat mengomel pada layar ponselnya sambil mengirimi pesan.

Jongin menggigit ujung sumpitnya saat suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki berjalan mendekat, terdengar.

Baekhyun berdiri. Menyambut Chanyeol. Membantu sekaligus mengomelinya tentang membuat makanan menjadi dingin karena terlalu lama dan sebagainya. Yang bisa Jongin lihat adalah keduanya yang kembali masuk jarak pandangnya bersama-bersama, dengan jemari Baekhyun yang bertautan dengan milik Chanyeol. Kenapa terlihat begitu serasi? Kenapa?

"Selamat pagi, Kai-ya." Chanyeol mendekat dan mengusak rambutnya, menyapanya dengan senyuman yang begitu lebar.

Jongin mendongak, membalas senyum lebar Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyuman tipis yang dipaksakan, berharap agar tak ada siapapun yang pernah menyadari jika dirinya sedang terluka sekarang. "Pagi, hyung."

**-o0o-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mendekati Baekhyun setelah melepas sepatunya. "Aku pergi belanja sebentar."

Senyum Chanyeol semakin lebar saat melihat Baekhyun merengut. "Lima belas menit itu lama," rengeknya.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan itu. Ia berdiri di depan Baekhyun untuk mencubit pipinya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari kantung belanjaan. "Kenapa kau manja sekali _Baby_-baek?"

"Ya, sakit!" keluh Baekhyun sambil melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang hilang yang baru ia sadari. Dan saat itulah ia sadar apa itu. "Chanyeol, kemana cincinmu?" tanya Baekhyun heran, mendapati jari-jari tangan Chanyeol yang harusnya terpasang cincin yang serupa dengan miliknya.

Chanyeol tersentak di tempatnya dan menarik tangannya. "A-ah itu―aku melepasnya saat mandi tadi dan lupa memakainya lagi," katanya sambil tersenyum

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, "Begitu." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Chanyeol, "Baiklah, ayo sarapan," ajaknya sambil menarik Chanyeol menuju dapur. Tempat dimana Jongin sudah menunggu mereka.

**To be Continued~**

**.**

Fic ini buat author favorit saya, **HoMin 'EL.** Kak el, mianhae lama banget buat fic request-annya. Dan agak-agak tidak jelas dan tidak sesuai sekali dengan harapan. Tbc lagi. Mianhae kak:(


End file.
